parade's end and lovers finally becoming one
by stardiva
Summary: this is the story i wrote about christopher and his miss Wannop... ... i have this twice in my profile under the title A gentleman and his mistress ( cause i didn't know there was a PE book catagory till today ( it is posted in misc movies) ... i wrote this cause i felt very jiped in the love scene. i wanted more.. here is chap 11
1. Chapter 1

Christopher Tietjens looked down at the beautiful young woman who now lay in his bed. This young woman who was offering her body in all its naked splender to him. After years of yearning for her, dreaming of her. After all that time Christopher could finaly claim her as his own.

Tietjens had fallen in love with young Miss Valentine Wannop the very day they had met. On that day, he had prevented the young suffragette from being arrested . She had charmed him that day. What had started as a friendship between the two , had blossomed into a unaquired love. It was a love that had survived several hardships through out several years, such as a World War, their social standings, and Christopher's loveless marriage to socialite Sylvia Satterthwaite .

Despite all of this, Miss Wannop had waited patiently for him, vowing on her heart to never love another. Finally after years of being apart, they were at last able to be together. Several months ago ,the young woman had agreed to become Tietjent's mistress.

Earlier this evening, Christopher had hosted a small get together for several of his military friends. Miss Wannop had been in attendance. She had slipped easily into the role of hostess. Greeting them at the door, warmly as they waited for their host. Christopher had watched with pride , as the young lady tended to his guests , making sure that they were in no want. The highlight of the evening for both had been when he had asked Miss Wannop to dance, a invitation the young miss Wannop had readily accepted. Never had there been a happier couple in the whole of England.

Later that evening after their guests had departed , Christopher had taken her by the hand, quietly lead her to his bedchamber. Once the door was closed behind them,Christopher had taken her in his arms and had begun to kiss her slender throat. He looked searchingly in his young soon to be lover's eyes and breathlessly whispered " May I undress you?"

Christopher could feel her tremble slightly as she nodded. He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips . He then began to undress her. As he took off each of her garments, he would kiss and caress the newly soft exposed skin. Once he had removed her clothing , he scooped her up in his arms and held her bare body close. Christopher kissed her as he then carried her to his bed.

Christopher then laid her down among the soft pillows. The young man soon removed his own clothing . He then went to lay with her. He kissed her throat as well as her bare shoulders, and made his way down to her he kissed them, his tongue took care to caress each nipple.

Christopher gently squeezed each of her breasts , marveling in the softness of them under his he did so,this caused his young woman to sigh his name in delight. Christopher then paused and leaned back to gaze contently down at her. He smiled down at her lovingly as he touched her cheek with his fingers.

"I love you my dear Miss Wannop." As he said this, the young woman reached up and began to run her fingers through her lover's blond curls. Christopher sighed contently as she did this. He then gathered her in his arms and sat them both up. He then whispered in her ear." May I make you mine .?"

Their eyes met and mated as the young woman nodded. She then felt her lover's maleness enter her body firmly yet lovingly. He then began to make love to her . As she felt him enter her that first time , a small cry escaped her lips. As he heard this , Christopher paused and looked at Valentine in concern.

He then voiced this concern in a breathless whisper " Have I hurt you dearest? Shall I stop? I never want to hurt you...I " Valentine smiled at him as she touched his cheek softly and also reasuringly " No , Christopher, I know you could and would never hurt me . Please continue ,,,, For I love you so much that I can barely breath."

She then drew her lover back towards her and kissed him. Christopher leaned them both against the pillow, and he draped his body over hers. He kissed her lips and continued to make love to her. His hands, lips and fingers explore her most private and intimate body they both reached their climaxes, crying out each others name at this pleasure.

Soon after they lay in each others arms under the blanket Christopher had placed over them. As she lay there,the young woman soon fell in to slumber in his arms with her head resting on his bare chest. Christopher watched her sleep as he ran his fingers up and down her bare he did so, Tietjens smiled to himself . He knew this was where they both wanted to be. He was now what he wanted to be . He also knew this was what miss Wannop wanted to be. That something was a gentleman and his mistress who had finally found happiness at parade's end.

ok what do you all think? this is for all my fellow Benedict Cumberbatch fans... As you know I watched parade's end and fell in love with it... I love Christopher and his mistress Miss Wannop. this is about the love scene at the end of the film... I don't know about you all but I wanted more of that scene. again I hope you all like... please read and review...


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later,the young woman moved around the small flat tidying , smiling to herself. She was waiting for Christopher Tietjens to arrive home. Valentine glanced over at the door then up at the clock on the mantle.

Suddenly the young woman heard the latch in the door turn as it opened. She watched as two people entered the room. One was Tietjens himself , the other was his ten year old son Michaelwho was coming to stay with his father for good and all.

Christopher caught sight of Valentine and smiled at her. He then spoke warmly to his son as he gently tossled the little boy's hair." Michael I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine, Miss Wannop. Can you say hello?"

The little boy looked up at his father then to Valentine . The boy extended his hand and spoke shyly " Hello Miss Wannop." She took hold of the hand and shook it as she returned the greeting with a smile. "Hello young master Michael It is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Valentine." Christopher watched as Valentine knelt down in front of the small boy ,who regarded the young woman shyly.

" Are you hungry Michael?" Michael nodded his head eagerly. Valentine smiled brightly as she rose to her feet, still looking at the little boy. " Well there just so happens that there is a glass of milk and a plate of oatmeal biscuts waiting for you on the dinning room table. You may go help your self if you would like..."

The child's eyes brighten as he looked at his father for permission. Christopher smiled at him assuringly "Go on then." Grinning the little boy left his father's side and headed to the small dinning area. As Valentine stood watching the young boy , she suddenly felt two strong arms around her waist, gently holding her close.

Valentine then sighed as she felt a pair of soft lips graze the skin behind her ear. She heard Chirstopher murmur " Thank you." He kissed her bared neck. She smiled as they linked arms and walked over to the table where the little boy was about to dunk his biscut in his glass of milk . Christopher looked at him sternly but kindly as he sat down. " Now Michael , A gentleman never dunks in the presence of a lady..."

The young boy put down the biscut and hung his head down in shame as he glanced up at Miss Wannop. The young woman wordlessly, turned on her heels , went to the cupboard .She took two small glasses out . She then made her way back to the table where the father and son sat watching her in puzzlement. They watched as she proceeded to fill both glasses with milk. She set one of them beside the orginal milk glass that sat on the table in front of Michael. She then placed the other beside her own teacup.

After she sat back in her chair,Valentine proceeded to pick up one of the biscuts from the plate , then broke it in half. She then dunk it in her glass of milk , then took a bite. She then looked over at the young boy and winked. Valentine spoke mischiefously " Care to join me young master Michael?" Grinning from ear to ear, the young boy picked up his biscut and after looking at his father for reassurance , dunked it in to the shorter glass and ate the biscut.

Miss Wannop smiled as she explained to her lover, who sat sipping his own tea. "I use to dunk my biscuts in my milk too. Mum would always give me two glasses of milk." She looked back over at the little boy who was now eating his biscut happily. " One for dunking, and one for drinking."

Smiling at her, Christopher set his teacup down and reached over to put his hand lovingly on hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze. Tietjens gazed contently at this young woman who had captured his heart almost on sight. He then looked over at his son and smiled at the sight that met his eyes.

The young boy was almost asleep sitting up. Tietjens rose and gently picked up his sleeping son ,holding him close. The young boy snuggled his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes . Tietjens gently rubbed his son's back and kissed the little boy's cheek lovingly.

Christopher spoke softly to Valentine "Some one needs his bed. I'll get him settled . I will be right back." The young woman nodded as she touched Micheal's back. "Sweet dreams Master Micheal." Miss Wannop watched as Christopher carried the sleepy child out of the room. She cleared off the table and began the washing up. Valentine had just finished putting the dishes away , when again she felt the same arms she had felt around her waist earlier.

" Is he asleep ?" She asked quietly as Christopher held her close. " As soon as his head hit the pillow. You were wonderful just now with him" Smiling Valentine turned in her lover's arms to face him to put her arms around his neck . The two shared a sweet soft lover's kiss.

Christopher spoke breathlessly as their foreheads touched "Shall we go to bed , dearest?" She nodded as he took hold of her hand and lead the way . Before they retired, the couple checked in on young Michael , making sure he was still asleep. They then made their way to Tietjen's own room.

Christopher then lead the way to his bed. They undressed each other with care. They proceeded to lay down together on the bed. The young couple shared kisses, touches and gave themselves up to the affection they felt for one another. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

This is for my new friend and fellow parade's end lover Twice the Rogue and for all those who love BC as well... Rogue i hope you liked this chap as much as you liked the first... ( and River this means you too) and Rogue as i promised there will be more chaps)... got a idea in mind for the third chap... again hope you like this... please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine Wannop lay in the bed which she shared with her lover Christopher Tietjen . She was alone in the bed. She looked around the room and glanced at the small clock that sat on the night stand. It was four thirty in the morning. She looked around the darkened room for Christopher . The young woman found she was alone. It was then Valentine suddenly became aware of a rich male voice soothingly speaking in the darkness in the room across the hall.  
"Close your eyes my dear lad and I will count backwards from ten and you shall be back in dreamland before you know it.."  
Smiling as she heard this , Valentine rose from the bed , put on her dressing gown and headed towards the sound of the voice. She smiled at the sight that met her eyes  
Christopher was standing, holding his small son, ten year old Michael in his arms. The little boy's face was tear stained as he clung to his father. Valentine stood in the doorway and observed the homey scene.  
Christopher spoke tenderly as he began to count backwards from ten.  
10 ,9 .8, 7 .6 your eyelids are begin to get heavy.5,4,3, Sweet dreams are waiting for you. 2 ,1 and I do believe you are now asleep."  
Gently Christopher laid down the now sleeping child back on the bed against the soft pillow, and adjusted the blankets around him. The child snuggled down with his teddy bear under the warm blankets. Christopher lent down and gently kissed the young boy's forehead. He murmured "I love you ." He sat back to watch the child sleep.  
He then looked over his shoulder at his mistress . Valentine smiled as he got up from the bed and came to her side. His arms encircled her and just stood holding contently in to her eyes.  
Christopher spoke softly as he stroked her blonde hair. "How long have you been standing there my love?" She smiled "Not long...Did he have a bad dream?"Christopher nodded and sighed as he looked back at the sleeping child. "It was about the tree . Now he is convinced the fairies are angry at him. Apparently Sylvia had it torn down while he was at the house. Michael had watched the scene from his bedroom window . To do that in front of a innocent child , my blood boils at the thought of it. My wife is a heartless bitch. The only good thing to come out of my marriage to her is laying in that bed "  
Valentine took hold of his hand and lead him back to their bed. They disrobed and soon lay together.  
They talked quietly in the darkness . Christopher stroked his lover's arms. Valentine snuggled in his arms. "Christopher, I think we should get a new tree for him ..to make him feel better . We could start a new tradition for him. Also to appease the fairies."  
Christopher smiled at her "My dear Miss Wannop,, that is a simply marvellous idea." They kissed tenderly then the young woman spoke as she looked at her handsome lover."It shall be his choice what kind of tree it is to be" Christopher smiled "As you wish my dear Miss Wannop... We can tell him at breakfast."

ok so what do we all think? the next chap will be the chosing of the tree... unless this story takes me in a another direction... ok girls what do we think?

hope you like ohh and I have a q what type of things should I have young micheal put on the tree... any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

The young couple sat in each other's arms on their small sofa in front of the room's fire place where a fire crackled. It was late afternoon on a snowy december day. It was just a week before Christmas and they were spending the day in their tiny yet homey flat of rooms. The young man, Christopher Tiejtents, took his lover's face in his hands and gazed contently at her.

"I love you my dear Miss Wannop" He then began to give her bare throat soft lanquid butterfly kisses and caressed her skin with his tongue ,when suddenly the doorbell sounded. Tietjents rose to answer it .Moments later ,he return with a piece of paper in his now trembling hand. As he stood in the doorway,Valentine saw that he was now pale and he had slight tears in his eyes.  
She rose from her seat and went to his side "Christopher? What is it? What has happened?"Christopher spoke quietly "It is a telegram from Sylvia's mother ,Mrs. Satterthwaite. It appears that one of Sylvia's many lovers ,has fataly shot her , then turned the gun on himself,killing them both."  
Valentine's hand rose to her mouth, her eyes widen with shock. "Oh Christopher,how awful."Valentine took hold of her lover's hand, and lead him back to the sofa. The young woman , then poured some brandy in to a small glass, she then handed it to him .Christopher accepted the glass gratefully as he brought the glass to his lips. Valentine sat back down beside him and put her arms around him.  
Christopher leaned back into her arms and sighed sadly. "How am I going to tell my son,his mother is dead?" Valentine held her lover in her arms and kissed his cheek gently. "You will find a way my love , and I shall be there for both of you. "  
Christopher smiled at her gratefully as he took her hand in his and began to caress it. He then brought it to his lips and kissed it. They touched foreheads and gazed in each others eyes."What would I ever do with out you.?"

Valentine was about to reply when they heard a small voice behind them."Daddy?" It was 10 year old Michael Tietjents ( Christopher 's young son.) who had just woken up from an afternoon nap. The two lovers looked over at the small boy who had entered the room.

Christopher looked at his son ,smiling warmly as he opened his arms to the boy. "Hello dear boy.. did you have a nice sleep." the little boy nodded as he cuddled in his father's arms. The young woman placed a hand on the little boy's back ,she gave it a gentle rub and she smiled tenderly at the pair..

The little boy looked at his father. " You look sad daddy.." Christopher smiled sadly at his young son and held him close. " Do I ? " The little boy nodded and Christopher kissed the top of the boy's head." Well then give me a hug and a kiss so I might never be sad again."

The young boy kissed his father's cheek and hugged him. Valentine then excused herself "I will go get us a snack." Christopher smiled at her and mouthed the words " Thank you." He watched his young mistress leave the room. Then he turned his attention to his son.

The small boy cuddled in close to his father and asked."But why are you sad, daddy.?" Christopher placed a kiss on the top of his son's head. " I am afraid I have some sad news dear heart,. It is about your mummy."

From her spot in the kitchen , the young woman could hear the quiet sobs of the little boy and the soothing gentle words of comfort from his father as he gently rub his son's back. "Oh my lad... My lad.. Go on and cry. Daddy's got you... Daddy loves his boy. There ,there Daddy's here ... its alright its alright... "

Father and son sat together as the sobbing slowly subsided and Christopher gently dried the little boy's tear stained face with his hankerchief. Christopher then kissed the small boy's forehead lightly and held him close. Valentine re joined them, carrying a small food tray which she sat on the coffee table.

The three began to eat the oatmeal biscuts and tea that Valentine had prepared for them. Christopher noticed that his mistress had brought his son, his two small glasses of milk so he could dunk the biscuts. Teijtents smiled at this. He also knew The young Miss Wannop loved the child as if he were her own. Christopher then looked at the two people that meant the world to him and spoke " Well now you two, I see that the snow has stopped , how would it be if we venture out doors and see about getting a Christmas tree."

ok this will be continued in the next chap...hope you like it... any suggestions? this is for Twice the rougue and also River... ( And Twice... i will use your idea you gave me. I just have to think about it.) and for all my fellow BC fans... again I love Parade's end... and the love affair that is Christopher and his Miss Wannop.. ( can you tell i really really don't like Christopher's witch of a Ex wife?) Again hope you all like it... please review..


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes found the three of them walking along the busy sidewalks of London. Before they left their flat , Miss Wannop had put on a black pair of men's touseurs and a oversized beigh woollen jumper,a long black over coat. and a grey cloth cap. These were her "Walking clothes" as she called them. As he looked at her , Christopher marveled how stunning she looked. He had to admitt that the out fit did suit his mistress's beautful trim figure.

When Miss Wannop reappeared from dressing , Christopher looked at her in admiration and mock shock. "My dear Miss Wannop, you are dressed most shockingly, What will people think." Smiling brightly at her lover as he helped her on with her coat stated "I don't care." came the defiant reply.

His eyes twinkling, Christopher gave her neck soft butterfly kisses as he whispered . "Then niether do I." The two had laughed at this Then the three of them bundled up and soon headed out in the new white winter world. The three went merrily along , saying hello to every one they met. Christopher's young son Michael walked between the two , holding both Christopher's and Valentine's hand tightly.

They spent the rest of the day selecting the best tree they could find from the local tree farm. They then trudged home with their prize tree which Christopher carried over his shoulder while his son held Miss Wannop's hand tightly as the trio went along. Chrisopher lead them in song as they made their way back to Grey Inn.

They had just gotten home and Christopher got the tree standing in the livingroom when a cheery voice sounded behind them. " Well Isn't this a cheery scene.." The trio turned to face the speaker "GRAN..." Young Michael ran over to greet his grandmother with a hug and a smile as he looked up at her. "Daddy, me and Ms wan'op got a tree. OOOPs... I mean Valentine... " ( he looked up at Valentine who gave him a reassuring wink and a smile.) the little boy then turned back to his grandmother and smiled at her as he took hold of her hand." Come on, I want to show you."

Julia Satterwaite looked down at her beloved grandson tenderly and smiled at him warmly. "I will join you in a few moments darling. Your father and I have something we need to discuss. So why don't you go with Miss Wannop and get the tree ready to show me." Christopher could hear the sarcasim in his ex mother in laws voice as she spoke to the little boy.

Christopher reached over and gentley tossled his young son's blonde hair."Go on my lad , go with Valentine, Your gran and I will join you shortly." Tietjent then put his arm around Valentine's waist and leaned in close to kiss her cheek,"I love you." They then shared a knowing secret smile. He then watched as the pair went in to the other then turned back to face his son's grandmother.

Julia Satterwaite frowned as she glared at him."Christopher Tietjents, how dare you flaunt your relationship with your whore in front of your son..." Christopher countered her with a glare of his own as he pointed his finger at her. " You will never ever call that beautiful young woman a whore in my presence again... DO YOU UNDERSTAND." He was trying to keep his voice low and calm so that his son would not over hear. He could feel a red flush of angry heat creeping over his neck as he waited for a response. He quietly repeated the question. " Do you understand what I just said?" Nodding , Julia proceeded to take off her outer coat and gloves and set them down on a near by chair. She then regarded Christopher coldly as he continued

" I know you are aware of what my marrage to your daughter was like. How she flaunted all of her affairs in my face. Yet I am the one who has been accused by the masses of having a extra marital affair. I will have you know I never once cheated on Syliva during our marrage. Also , the only good thing to come out of my sham of a marrage is that little boy." Julia Satterwaite smiled sadly yet softly. "Christopher I am well aware of the abominable way my daughter acted. I hope you know that I applauded your"Parade" to keep up appearances for the sake of your son, and also to try and save my daughter from herself. When she was alive,your decision to take that young woman as a mistress was a completely acceptible way to solve your marrage problems."

Christopher glanced over at the doorway to make sure young Michael couldn't hear. The father smiled as he could see the young boy, and Valentine putting decorations on the giant tree that now stood grandly in the living room of their flat of rooms in Grey's Inn. Christopher could also tell that the two were having a splended time together.

The smile remained on the young man's lips as he listened his ex mother in law drone on."But now ,however that Syliva is no longer with us,I feel that it is only right for you to assume the role of the grieving widower and father of a young son. As is proper." Mrs Satterwaite then sat down on one of the wooden dinning room chairs and waited for her son in laws reaction. When he did not respond, she continued." Having your Paramour living in the same house as your young son is most improper. It is just not done." Upon hearing this statement caused Christopher's blood to boil as he felt a new feeling of anger towards this woman.'How dare this woman tell me my relationship to Valentine is improper." Christopher thought bitterly to himself as his mother in law continued. "You must send Miss Wannop away Christopher during your time of mourning. I should think two years should be sufficent .By then Michael will be off to Hallow's school, then you can start back up with your young paramour."

Julia had barely got the words out when with controlled rage Tietjents glared down at his ex mother inlaw. " I shall not be sending Valentine away just to please you and society. I will not. That young woman has been a god's send to both me and to that little boy. She has been a beautiful point of light in the darkness that was once my life. As you can see Michael is quite fond of her. The way she treats him is a stark contract to the cold and harsh way his own bitch of a mother treated him. Are you aware that she had the Great tree at Groby, our special tree,MY FAMILY'S TREE torn down while Michael watched from a upstairs window? She was willing to use our child to strike a blow against me. As you well know Syliva used him as a weapon almost from the day he was conceived. He will not be attending the funeral, I will not subject him to that "Parade." I will not. " He and I will mourn the loss of his mother after the holidays in our own private way. And you will not interfere with that. You may have a service for your daughter if you wish but my son and I will not be in attendance."

Stunned at this statement , Julia stammered in protest." Christopher you don't mean that...you must ... he must attend his own mother's .. for god sakes she was his mother and your wife... I will not allow you ..." Tietjents cut her off." Oh but I do mean... Yes I am aware that she was his mother,, but he is my son... and I will do what I feel is right for him. You have no say in this matter. As for Miss Wannop I fully intend on marrying her if she will have me. I, of course will wait till the time of mourning has passed. But it will not be two years. Michael will be attending Harrow's but not just yet. Untill he is ready to attend school, he will have a tutor to help him future his education."

A smile then danced on Christopher's lips as he thought about his bright new future that didn't involved 'Parades or social niceities" He continued " The three of us shall live at Groby , along with any other children that the good lord wishes to bless us with." Christopher looked directly into his speechless and horrified ex mother in laws wide eyes. He was silently challenging her to say what he knew she was thinking. "You can not be serious... Please Christopher ... you will be ostracized , shunned by proper society. You will bring shame on your family's name. Think of your son, of his future." Julia Satterwaite took hold of his arm and looked at up at him with pleading eyes. Christopher gently removed her hand from his in front of her, Christopher looked in her face in earnest.

"Julia , you know the guttersnipe that was your daughter and my wife. I was saddled with her and her wandering ways for eight long unhappy years . I love our son and will care for him always but he will not carry the weight of his parents problems . I will not do that to him. It is his future that i am thinking of here... I will not have him live the unhappy life I have had so far, I will not do that to him. " The young man released the woman's hands and rose to his feet as he spoke again." Michael will stay with me and my paramour ." A sly smile crept across his features as Christopher spoke " For the time being we will stay here at Grey's Inn. If you wish ,you may come to visit your grandson any time. He loves you dearly and I do want you to be a part of his life. And right now he is waiting in the other room to show you our christmas tree." With that, Christopher then offered his arm to Mrs Satterwaite " May I escort you to the christmas tree m'lady?" .

!

ok not sure about the end of this chap but here it is...akula03 and twice the rouge this is for you... and special thanks to akula who helped me with this chap... gave me the bones for the conversation between Julia (mrs Satterwaite just seemed like a Julia.) and Christopher.. again meny thanks...


	6. Chapter 6

"I Love you My darling Miss Wannop." Christopher murmured softly as he gave the beautiful young woman who lay naked in his arms, gentle, sweet, butterfly kisses up and down her delicate white shoulder. This young woman who now held his heart, unlike any other woman Tietjents had ever known, Miss Valentine Wannop.

The young couple were ringing in the year 1919 at a quiet country Bed and Breakfast in Yorkshire. They had received a new years party invitation from Captain William, ( Teitjent's former CO) earlier in the week. The captain was having a new year's get together for the men from their squad and their ladies. But the couple had declined the invitation for a more intimate evening for two in their cozy little lovenest.

Valentine sighed contently as she felt Christopher's soft lips caressing her back and shoulders. Valentine turned to face him , smiled lovingly at the man she adored more then any other. Christopher then gathered her up in to his arms and started to kiss her. The two soon lost themselves in their union.

Valentine felt Christopher's maleness enter her body lovingly , making her body his and only his once again. So sweet were Christopher's touches to her body, that Valentine could hardly breath. His nimble long sleek fingers and soft supple lips explored her most intimate body places. No Sex Manual could ever discribe the wonderful thrills running through her body every time her lover rode , kissed or touched her body.

A short time later , while Christopher slept peacefully in their bed, Valentine had rose quietly and went out on the balcony to gaze up at the night sky and to take in the night air. She wore his green dressing gown which smelt of him. Valentine allowed it to envelope her, her senses drank in the scent of the man that she was now free to love with her whole heart,her Christopher.

Valentine shivered slightly due to the cool night then felt two strong arms and a male body wrap themselves around her own body. Valentine heard a rich baritone voice softly whisper in her ear." You're shivering dearest . Please allow me warm you. "

Valentine then felt a soft warm blanket encircle her as well as her still naked lover's body. Christopher kissed her neck and gently rubbed the young woman's shoulders . Just then from inside their room ,the clock on the mantle begain to count down the midnight hour. Valentine turned to face Christopher , snuggling in close to him, the warmth of him and the blanket surrounded the young woman .Christopher closed his eyes in his pleasure as he felt his young mistress's soft hand gently stroking his cock as he breathlessly murmured " Oh my darling Valentine. How I love you. How I have always loved you. I belong to you."

As the last bell sounded , the lovers then shared a passionate kiss. They then gazed at each other and touched as they both spoke at once "Happy New year Darling." Quietly they made their way back inside and to their bed. Christopher laid her down on the bed and the soft pillows. Christopher helped her take off his robe,then began kissing and suckle each of her breasts taking care to suck each nipple . The young woman gave herself up to Christopher as he proceeded to make love to her.

Never had she ever had such a wonderful new years eve as this one. She was where she wanted to be, completely and utterly naked in the arms of the man she loved.

Soon they settled in each others arms in the bed. Christopher then poured them both a glass of champagne. He handed one of them to his lady love. As he did, Christopher spoke softly " To us," She smiled as she spoke "To us." They kissed softly and each took a sip from the glasses.

After the champagne was finished ,Christopher took the empty glasses and set them on the nightstand. The young man then put his arms around his young mistress as she rested her head on his bare chest .Christopher began to run his fingers up and down Valentine's bare arm. This caused the young maiden to sigh under his touch. Then the lovers snuggled under the blanket . The two soon drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of their future together.

ok here's the next chap... hope you all like it... this is a filler chap and very fluffy. But what better night for our Christopher and Valentine to have a romantic encounter. hope you like ..

any suggestions for the next chapt? ok twice the roge and akula03 hope you like this... happy new year to you both ...


	7. Chapter 7

Christopher Tietjents stood in the middle of his bedroom , looking at his reflection in the full lengh mirror. He smiled to him self as he regarded the image in the mirror. He was dressed in a dark tweed custom made suit with a white collared dress shirt.. Christopher was dressing for a small casual gathering that he and his young lover, Miss Valentine Wannop were having at their flat for Christopher's army friend and former Williams and a few others of their military friends and their lady friends .Christopher took one last look in the mirror, adjusted his tie and smoothed back his hair,then proceeded to the bathroom.  
There a beauitful sight met his eyes. His lover, his Valentine ( and indeed she was now HIS in every sense of the word.) had just finished drying herself from her bath and had just slipped her petticoat over her head. It clung to her female form most pleasingly.  
Silently he went up behind her and put his arms around her tiny then gently kissed her bare neck as he murmured "I love you."  
Valentine sighed as she whispered "I love you too,but I have to finish dressing , we have guests arriving shortly "  
He gave her one last lingering kiss then stood back and admired her lush curves. Valentine turned to face him ,blushing slightly under his gaze" Christopher ,I must dress,my love." She gave him one last kiss before she ushered him out the door and closed it behind him.  
A few hours later, a small group of Christopher's military friends were gathered at Grey's Inn. The young couple mingled with their guests. Valentine watched with pride as her Christopher chatted and laughed with his men. Valentine made her way around the room in her role of made sure their guests were in no want of food or drink.  
The young woman watched her lover with pride and watched as Christopher held court with their guests. Valentine could tell his men had great respect for him. In his hand ,he held a small whiskey and tonic to which he took long sips from. She held in her own, a small glass of red wine that Christopher had gotten for her.  
When he first handed it to her ,she had objected "No really Christopher I don't..." He had smiled encouragingly " You don't drink?" She had shook her head " Only medically and special ocassions."Smiling,he put the glass in her hand and whispered as he winked and kissed her."Then pretend ,my love that this is our wedding day."  
Valentine had accepted the glass and smiled warmly at him as she took a sip. How she wished that it really was their wedding day.  
Now as she made her way over to the small group of men, she could tell her lover was drunk. Tietjents was laughing outright with his fellow officers as the other men flirted with their own young ladies. Valentine had never seen him drunk and found it amusing .  
As Valentine went to his side Christopher reached out and gently patted her bottom as he put his arms about her waist. Valentine giggled at his unabashed display .Christopher then turned to Captain Williams and grinned at him."This is my trollop,my Miss Wannop,"This time he gave her bottom a playful pinch that made her gasp.  
He laughed drunkenly."Trollop, Wannop...that rhymes..." Again Christopher laughed stupidly at his own joke.  
Part of Valentine was furious and also a little hurt at Christopher calling her such a name. Never in their relationship had he ever called her such a derogatory the more sensible part of her ,the part that loved him,knew he didn't mean it. Christopher then began to give her sloppy wet kisses in front of his men, he did this he gushed over her"I wov you my whittle Wiss Mallop..." Suddenly he stopped and frowned. He looked around the room and asked."Why is the room spinning?"  
Captain Williams took charge of the situation . He and another of the young officers helped the now staggering Tietjents over to the Captain spoke as the two set Christopher down on it "Come on ,old bean lets get you settled."

Ok this will be continued in the next chap. And Akula ,Twice, were you shocked at Christopher's behaviour? Don't worry Val will punish him for it in her own way ;) ;) I just wanted to see our boy let loose.

Any way hope you still like.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as his head hit the pillow that had been placed under his head,Christopher was out like a light. Valentine placed the blanket she had fetched from the linen closet and gently put it over her sleeping lover. She then loosen his tie and undid his shirt's collar, The young woman then discreetly touched his face. Christopher stirred slightly but still slept on.  
Captain Williams and the others then took their leave. They all bid the young lady good night. Captain Williams spoke as he put on his coat." Tietjents did well in finding such a lass as you ,Miss Wannop." Valentine smiled and thanked him as he continued  
" If Teitjents gives you any grief my lass,you just come see old Captain Bill, Me and the boys will come round and give him what for." Valentine again thanked him, then said good night to the Captain. She then closed the door ,then locked it.

Valentine then did a bit of tidying up. This was so they didn't have to face much of a cleanup in the morning.  
She then checked on a still sleeping Christopher ,she gave his cheek one last kiss then retired to bed herself.  
The next morning Christopher woke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He glanced around at his surroundings sleepily and found that he was laying on the sofa. He was alone in the room.  
His head was very fuzzy ,both from just waking up and all the whiskey he had consumed the night before. He sat up slowly and again he looked around the room. His eyes came apon the fresh and smiling face of his beautiful young lover. Their eyes met and melted as one set. They softly smiled at each other.  
He then got up and went to the dinning room where Valentine sat ,sipping a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. She looked so beautiful sitting there. She was clad in his green silk robe and nothing else. It was very flattering to her girlish figure.  
Once there,Christopher put his hand on her shoulder ,leant down and gently kissed her cheek as he murmured "Good morning dearest." She look up at him and smiled warmly "Good morning Christopher ,Would you like a cup of coffee?"  
She start to rise but Christopher stopped her. " It is alright my love , I will get it." Valentine watched her lover go to the side board to pour himself a cup. Christopher then came back to the table and sat down on the chair beside hers. He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.  
They sat in a comfortable silence. Just then he noticed he was still in the clothes he had wore the previous night.

His mind went back to the party. Suddenly he was filled with horror and dread as he recalled his drunken words. He then looked over at Valentine in shock .His eyes filled with tears as he rose from his seat and sank to his knees before her. He looked up at her remorseful.

"Ohh my dove ,I am so sorry. Oh please please forgive me. The things I said ,I didn't mean! Can you ever forgive me." Valentine put her finger to his lips " Shhh... It is alright my love . There is nothing to forgive..." She then took a handkerchief and gently wiped away the tears from his eyes .

Christopher still looked very upset " But I called you my trollop. To which,You are not. You are not a are the woman I love. How can I make it up to you my darling?"Valentine smiled as she rose and extended her hand to him." Come,I know a way that her servant can make it up to his MISTRESS. He is to bathe her."

Ok Akula ,Twice ...what did you think... The bath will be in the next chap... Any requests for the bath? Should Christopher remain clothed as part of his "Punishment)? Or should he be made to strip ? Again hope you are still liking this.


	9. Chapter 9

Christopher looked up at his beautiful young mistress with eyes filled with devotion. "My mistress. I am yours" Valentine touched his cheek as he pulled her in for another kiss. As the kiss ended, their foreheads touched and their eyes melted as one set. Valentine spoke breathlessly as they made their way to the sitting room to sit back down.  
"When is Michael due back from his grandmother's ?" Between placing soft butterfly kisses on her bare throat ,Christopher spoke softly " He will be home tomorrow night."  
As he put his arms around her and snuck a kiss on her cheek,Christopher asked "What are your plans today?" The young woman looked at him thoughtfully. " I promised mother I would stop by her house for lunch and a visit... But I am sure I could cancel..." Christopher shook his head.  
" No ,you should go and have your visit. I am sure your mother misses you. I know how close you are to her. I do not want to interfere with your relationship with her."  
Christopher continued after kissing her softly on the lips.  
"How would it be if you were to go see your mother ,and I shall prepare things here for us to have a intimate evening in?" Valentine smiled warmly and agreed to this. She kissed her lover one last time ,She then rose and went to their bedroom to get ready for her visit.  
After his young lover left the flat ,Tietjents quickly changed his clothes, put on his coat and headed out to the local shops. He greeted fellow passers by warmly as he walked along whistling.  
First he stopped at Holmes and Watson's confectioner's shop to purchase a box of his young lover's favourite chocolates. Then he went to Hudson's market to buy a loaf of crusty bread,some cold meats and cheese ,some green apples along with some fresh strawberries and also a bottle of sparkling Lime cordial.  
He arranged with the shopkeepers to have the items delivered to their flat at Grey's Inn.  
He then stopped by Hooper's flower shoppe and bought a dozen long steamed red roses. Christopher then made his way back to Grey's Inn to prepare for the return of his young lady.  
The young woman walked down the busy London street happily . She had just come from a wonderful lunch with her mother.  
Miranda Wannop had been delighted at her daughter's visit. Miranda was always been proud of her high spirited daughter. Even when Valentine had announced she was going to be the mistress of Christopher Tietjents , a then married man.  
Miranda had voiced her opinion that she wanted more for her daughter then for her to be Tietjent's mistress. But Mrs. Wannop knew it was her daughter 's choice. Also the fact that Christopher had come to her and asked for her permission to be with her daughter . This had greatly impressed the young woman's mother.  
Valentine soon made her way home to Grey's Inn. As she shut the door behind her, Valentine looked around for Christopher. She noticed a small vase with several red roses. Suddenly she felt two strong bare arms surround her and held her close. A soft male voice tickled her ear as she felt soft lips kiss her.  
"Welcome home my love."  
Valentine smiled as she turned to face her now shirtless lover and put her own arms around his neck. Christopher was dressed in only his tight black trousers , and his feet were bare Tenderly they kissed. Christopher sighed contently as he felt her soft hands running up and down his bare spine. He then moaned softly as he felt her hands on his bum .Her hands then gently squeezed it ,which shook his manhood to its very core,  
In turn, Christopher covered her bare throat again with soft kisses as he murmured "Your bath is ready my mistress."

Ok the bath will be in the next chap. Not sure about this chapter. Akula? Twice? what do you think...ohh and there will be lots of steam in the next chap. And I ain't talking the bath water. Wink wink nudge nudge,,,,, again hope you all like. Oh and did you noticed any thing ooooh let's say Sherlockian in this chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

"If it pleases you , my mistress, would you close your eyes?"Christopher softly murmured in her ear. Valentine did as she was told and soon found herself scoped up in her lover's bare felt soft butterfly kisses caressing her bare neck as Christopher carried her into their bathroom and gently place her on her feet. Christopher then put his arms around her and breathlessly whispered.  
"You may open your eyes."  
A wonderful sight met the young woman's eyes. Christopher had created a romantic setting in the bathroom,Complete with candles and soft music playing on a phonograph . Again his breath gently tickled her ear as he spoke. "May I undress you, M'lady?"  
Valentine sighed contently as she spoke "You may kiss your mistress's body as you undress her." "As you wish" came his reply. As each piece of clothing was removed from her body, Christopher kissed every inch of her newly exposed skin with utter love and devotion. As he came to her breasts ,he sucked each nipple hungrily. He also gently squeezed the tender mounds of flesh ,which cause a small cry of pleasure from the young woman's lips to fill the room.  
Once she was undressed, Valentine went over to the bath tub and lowered herself in to the deliciously warm bath that Christopher had prepared for her. He had put her favourite peach and lavender bath oil in the bath water.  
The steam from the water allowed the scent to surround her,The scent filled her nostrils most pleasing.  
As she lay back against the porcelain of the tub ,she looked at her beautiful kneeling Christopher who was running a soft wet washcloth over her bare skin.  
The young women put her hand on his and spoke softly "The mistress wishes her servant to strip and join her in her bath." Christopher bowed his head as he rose to his feet "As you wish."  
She held up her hand as Christopher moved to unfasten his trousers "But she also wishes for you to strip slowly. "Christopher nodded as he spoke "As my mistress wishes."As Christopher unfastened his trousers and lowered them, his manhood sprung forth. Under her gaze and blushing slightly,Christopher removed his trousers and his underclothing allowing them to pool at his feet.  
Gracefully he stepped out of them and soon joined his young mistress in the wam sudsy bath water. The tub seated two adults quite comfortably.  
Christopher continued washing the exquisite bare body of his Valentine. As her lover bathed her body , Valentine submerged her hands in the water and soon began to stroke her lover's manhood.  
The young woman marvelled at the way his manhood felt under the water. The skin was soft and silky under her mere touch of his lover's fingers caused Christopher to moaned in complete and utter pleasure as he kissed his lady fair's sweet lips.  
They remained in the warm sudsy bath for several minutes,enjoying each other's touches. They then rose from the tub and dried each other . Once this was done Christopher lead her to their sitting room . He had arranged a bear skin rug in front of the fireplace in which a fire now burned bright. It was the only light in the room.  
Christopher whispered seductively in Valentine's ear." I prepared a indoor picnic for us."  
Christopher then took hold of her hand and lead her over in front of the fire place where the bare skin rug they sank down together on to the soft again they gave them selves up to the love they shared. The lovers snuggled together under the blanket Christopher had placed over them and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Finally I got this chap done... Akula is that hot enough for you? Not sure about this chap be here it is... Hope you like it... Twice I hope you like it too.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon as the holidays were over,the young family moved in to the great Groby estate. Christopher at first was a little concerned that his young mistress would feel uneasy about living in the same house that Christopher had lived with Sylvia.  
A few days before they moved,the couple had talked about it. They had been sitting on the love seat in front of the fire had asked her as she sat in his arms. He looked at her in some concern." Are you sure darling? We don't have to move. We could rent a house ,a nice small cottage." Valentine smiled at her lover, kissed him reassuringly. " Christopher, both you and Michael both grew up at Groby. You both have good and bad memories . Let's make Groby our home and fill it with new happy memories. Ours and of course Michael's."Soon after they made the move to the great house.  
The servants of Groby found the new lady of the house quite different from Sylvia who had ruled Groby with a iron fist. Where Sylvia would bark orders , Valentine had a different approach to running the household. Valentine would help the maids in their daily duties. This gained her the respect of the servants of Groby. Valentine also learned each one of their names, from the kitchen scullery maids to the head were things that the late former lady of the house would have never done.  
Although Groby had a excellent cook and kitchen staff,Valentine insisted on assisting in the preparing of the evening meal.  
During the first week,Christopher had found this out ,he had been very upset ,he had come home early from his floor managerial job at Selfridges department stores. Selfridges by name. It was owned by a old school chum of Christopher's, Harry Selfridges. Selfridges had offered Christopher the job when the young man had come home from the First World War. Christopher took the job, and actually found he enjoyed the work.  
When Christopher came home that afternoon, he found to his dismay all the servants away for the day , and his young lover alone in the Groby kitchen preparing their meal.  
Christopher watched her for a few minutes as Valentine moved around the kitchen tending to the contents of a huge cast iron frying pan on the stove. He watched as she then took a pan of freshly baked biscuits out over the oven and set them on the counter.  
It was then that Valentine noticed him standing in the doorway. The young woman smiled brightly at him " Christopher, you're home early. How was your... " She noticed that his face wore a look of annotyance,which made her feel uneasy. Before she could say any thing, he spoke curtly to her.  
" Miss Wannop what is the meaning of this.? Where are the servants? I will not have you , the lady of Groby ,working in this kitchen like a lowly scullery maid.. I  
forbid you..."  
Valentine glared back at him. "You FORBID me? You SIR are not my father. You will not tell me what I can or can not do. Do you understand." She paused" Christopher you have told me to make this house my own. This is how I am doing it. I will not sit around all day on my bottom while others wait on me hand and foot. I won't. That wasn't the way I was brought up. As for the servants Sir... It is Thursday and as you well know it is their night off." She then pointed over at the long table.  
" Now please go to the table and wait for your dinner." Valentine then turned back to the stove and continued to stir the mixture in the frying pan with a wooden spoon.  
Chuckling to him self Christopher went over to where his young lover stood he leaned over and softly kissed her cheek. " I love you."  
Christopher then went over to the long table where he noticed it was set for a romantic dinner for two complete with candles. That first night, the 13th Tietjents heir sat at the long table normally reserved for the house hold staff of Groby to wait for his supper.  
He watched contently as Valentine plated up their meal. She then placed one of the plates in front of him and sat down with her own.  
Christopher then took a spoon full of the beef stew and found it was delicious to his tastes buds. Taking another spoonful,p he looked at his young mistress. " This stew is wonderful , my saucy little Kitchen wench. " Valentine laughed at this."Thank you master Teitjents." She teased as he ate another mouth full of the stew. The couple ate in a very comfortable silence,gazing lovingly at each other.  
Once the meal was over ,the couple set about tiding up the kitchen. Despite his upbringing , While they had lived at Grey Inn ,Christopher had helped with the washing up after meals. It allowed him to spend time with Valentine in a domestic settting,as though they were a 'normal working class 'couple.  
Once the last dish was put away,Christopher took hold of her hand and quietly lead her upstairs to their bedroom. Reverently, he undressed them both, and took his lover to the bed they shared. They  
Soon they gave in to the affections they felt, with loving touches and gentle kisses. They fell in to a very deep yet contented sleep .

Ok finally got this chapt done. Not sure about it but here it is. Had it all typed up and ready to post but then I lost the whole thing. Had to re write the whole thing by memory. Lucky for me it was still fresh in my mind Palace. Aluka? Twice? What do you think?  
And Harry Selfridge is from the bbc show Mr Selfridge.  
Now Aluka , I know Christopher had a high class upbringing but I just could so see him working in a very high end Department store such as Selfridge's as a floor supervisor . Again hope you like it.


End file.
